Pivot rings are utilized in clutches to provide a fulcrum around which a diaphragm spring, lever, or similar component may rotate. When a clutch is activated, these components pivot about the pivot ring. Due to the curved shape of the pivot ring a contact area between the component and the ring is limited. During the pivoting of the component about the pivot ring, the lever ratio changes due to the circumferential shifting of the contact point between the component and the wire pivot ring. Shifting the contact point between the pivot ring and a surface of the spring, lever, or other component not only affects the lever ratio, but also creates undesirably high contact forces, friction, and heat at the pivot point, increasing wear on the components and the ring.